Other Half
by BlackScript
Summary: The life of Aro Volturi's human other half as she learns to cope with her new surroundings while learning the ways of the Volturi as well as tying up lose ends before her "new beginning".
1. Chapter 1

_"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,_  
_And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." _  
― William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream

I was never meant to be here. Rather, I took the offer from a friend of a friend of a friend of a very wealthy friend. I did find that education, unless you were a household name, paid rather poorly. You would think the crowds would want to be enriched by the talk of knowledge and let their mind expand, but the masses, outside of some, were quite content in their bubble. Education was enlightenment and enlightenment meant seeing the darker side of the world. Even if education in itself held little fascination, the idea that these ideas were now the foundation of society was utterly fascinating. People simply...talking led us the the power we possess today.

I let my mind wander a bit as I gave my lecture on the philosophy of morality. I had needed the aid of nothing by my loud voice and the passion I had for the subject. The room full of students seemed to be, primarily, looking at me with the intensity of an animal gazing at its prey. The words spilled from my mouth as the anticipation of the end of class began to taunt me. I had so much more to give and so little time to do it.

"I see that it is nearly time for the clock to strike midnight when you all turn into pumpkins. When you return on Thursday, I would like you to choose a side so that we may have a lively class discussion. Is morality driven by duty or do the ends justify the means? You must choose, there is no neutrality in morality!" I held my hands out as I looked at the clock in the back of the room strike ten at night on the dot.

* * *

I ended up staying another two hours after class to make sure the papers they had submitted the week before were graded. I held myself to a high standard, if I expected them to have things turned in by a deadline, then I should have the graded by one or pay the penalty. After I gathered my small leather bag together I began the brisk walk home. The town was large but also small...large enough to get lost but small enough that I was starting to find familiarity in some faces. I was starting to fall in love with Volterra. It was much different from New York...so much more history in every corner. Every night the walk home was filled with awe and insatiable curiosity at the buildings and statues and art. How could one not fall in love?

I looked at the clock tower as I made my way through the the main plaza. The tower loomed above and I thought of ancient halls on the inside. The walls lined with art from thousands of years in the past and the books kept inside where ones thought lost to history. So many books and art that I feared no one would able to get through them all within a lifetime. I suppose no one really did. They offered tours of the tower every week or so. Tourists went in one tour and the residents a special tour that took them farther up so they could see the sun from the top. I never bothered to go on one. Which, knowing what I know resides in the vast tower, was probably for my benefit.

I walked up to the side door I knew would be unlocked just for me and pushed the heavy thick wood aside in order to pass. With one foot halfway inside the door I was greeted with the cheeky but somehow still daunting smile of Demetri. He clucked his tongue with disapproval as I rolled my eyes and entered the lobby fully. When the door sealed shut and he pulled out the keys he simply chuckled.

"He's going to be upset you walked home alone." He slid past me to ensure the door was locked for any unwelcome visitors...god help them if they managed to pick the lock.

"He's not meant to be home for another week." I scoffed in disbelief, "Or are you going to tattle?"

"Aro arrived home with Caius and the twins an hour after your departure..._mistress_." He used the title as a joking exaggeration.

Aro was protective in certain instances and walking myself across town in the dark was one of those things that seemed to throw him into a panic. I has tried assuring him I knew how to ensure my own safety but he simply insisted on someone to walk me to and fro. Demetri was my escort to and from my nightly lectures, so it we had gotten close. He went with me and I insisted on simply walking at a human pace, which he did not seem to mind. We chatted every night about anything we could think of including his past life and mine.

"Where is he?" I felt the ball in my stomach form like a hard knot. It was a strange mixture of excitement and dread, "Is he in our room?"

"Oh, he's stewing in..."

"Stewing? Now, Demetri..." Aro's voice interrupted the conversation as he made his way from around the corner with his hands clasped in front of him.

Demetri pocketed the keys and gave an apologetic expression. Aro's intimidation was notable but Demetri was...well he was _the_ tracker. One of the higher ups and with that position he gained some wiggle room to run his mouth. Outside of snapping my neck without permission, he seemed to be safe from any serious wrath. Rather, Aro enjoyed flexing his authority as a reminder of who controlled the numerous amounts of vampires that roamed the castle hallways like ghosts. Some I had never heard even speak a word, they truly had become ghosts in the castle walls. They waited for death or something that I could not sense.

I smiled at the man in front of me despite my unease. Dressed as nicely as ever in his black suit with his hair pinned back behind his head. He had not changed even a little, I always looked even though I knew there would be no change. Yet, I was always struck by the beauty of his frame. My heart did pick up when I saw his red eyes looking me up and down along with the pleasant smile he gained every time I came into his eye-line, "You're home early. You told me it would be another week at least."

"Disappointed, Adeline?" He asked with the slightest tone of seriousness.

I dropped my bag on the floor with a loud thud as the books came crashing to the floor. My feet moved to stand in front of him and before I knew it ice cold lips were touching mine in a very gentle swoop. It did feel quite right and for a moment I forgot the stress and the lecture I was undoubtedly going to receive once we were behind closed doors. When he pulled away he stared down at me with red eyes that used to scare me when I would see them in the dark.

A small smile graced his lips as he cupped my cheek, "Amore mio, ho perso la tua presenza."

"I have to admit I have not been doing my homework." I placed my hand on top of his as he laughed a bit. I enjoyed having his touch once more. A month of his absence had been too terribly long. The halls were quiet and besides a couple guards and Athenodora there was little in the way of meaningful conversation. Those who were new or low level scattered upon my very presence in fear. Fear of killing me or fear of Aro...I hadn't determined quite yet.

"I noted the books on our desk exactly where you left them." He informed me causing a rush of blood to my cheeks, "And I've just seen."

"Aro! Bastardo." I shoved his hand down to which he gave no fight to as he looked quite smug with the reminder that he had just gone through my head like he was watching a movie.

I often wondered how that worked. Was it like a movie? Could he choose scenes or was he forced to watch the entirety until he reached the part he desired? In our small reunion I had forgotten Demetri standing in the doorway looking quite uncomfortable with the situation. Though I did find it quite amusing. When I turned my head back to my other half he already had my bag in on hand and had come to wrap his other arm around my waist to guide me back to our shared quarters.

Nothing was said to Demetri as Aro began to pull me away to the underground part of the castle where we resided. The only room underground, besides some room they used for holding on rare occasion, was ours. Aro had told me when I first arrived that the three kings once resided close to one another in the tower before realizing that they needed their space from one another. Now the three were spread across the castle with Caius, the stubborn one he is, remaining in the tower with Athenodora. Marcus resided in a room behind the throne room which was once a kitchen evidently...no use for it anymore.

We were silent as we descended the stairs. He kept his hold on me gently but firmly and I could feel the tension rising. Arguments with your other half...normal. I might even win once in while. Arguments with your other half when he's nearly older than time...usually I ended up, as proud of my PhD as I was, a logical illiterate.

Once we arrived at the door and Aro unlocked it he began to tighten his lips into a straight line.

Once we were inside he stood in front of me with crossed arms and a disappointed expression that would make anyone crumble. Here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

_"She had a wild, wandering soul _  
_but when she loved, she loved with chaos and that made all the difference." _  
― Ariana Dancu

* * *

I swallowed hard as I felt the disappointment and annoyance wash over the atmosphere of the room. The impending argument we were about to engage in was one we had had many times before and it never failed to upset either of us. Both of us were stubborn and, as much as I hated to admit, quite arrogant about our positions. Rather than look at Aro, I turned to take in the view of the room. The stone walls did give the atmosphere of a time long before mine with no windows to let the sunlight in since we were under the massive castle above. The bed was quite large and decorated with numerous fluffed pillows and a blood red color scheme.

Aro walked past me to start flipping on the couple lamps that were placed on each side of the bed for my benefit. My bag that he had held now resided on top of the expensive comforter. It was quite unlike Aro Volturi to place things where they usually did not go. Everything had its place and he was man who loved his organization. He had yet to say anything to me yet like a parent letting a child stew in their worry. He was quite good at manipulating people, but I had known that before I had agreed to...well I suppose I didn't know and had simply fallen in love. What was one to do? How could one not fall to their knees at such wonder?

"I need to use the restroom and then...you can tell me about your trip to Bulgaria, yes?" I questioned with feigned confidence as if I did not know what we were going to speak at length about.

He looked up from his position next to the bed and smiled a sickly sweet smile, "I ask very little of you and I believed what little I did ask was well within reason."

So, he was going to skip the light banter and jump straight to the issue, "Aro, it's only a twenty minute walk from here. I didn't want to have to call and I didn't know what time I would be finished in all honesty."

"Twenty minutes," He growled the words as he clapped his hands together, "Do you know what could happen in twenty minutes in the dark to a young woman?"

"I am more than capable of protecting myself." I narrowed my eyes as he wounded my pride, "I am not a damsel in distress despite your..."

He was in front of me with a gentle whoosh of the air looking more than annoyed but less than infuriated. I doubted...no I knew that not many people argued with him. Rather, they didn't argue with him at such lengths. We had only fought in seriousness once in front of others and Aro's image was so hurt by the incident and I was so embarrassed by the rumors from the guards that we had agreed that all our personal matters would remain simply that...personal. Every major disagreement was put on a mutual pause and shelved for the end of the day so business could go on. So, this room we shared had become not only a safe haven of relaxation but also a battle ground in which we fought our battle of wills.

"You are fragile." He reminded me bluntly by leaning down and allowing the sharpest part of his teeth to graze the curvature of my neck so hard I had thought he had broken the skin for a moment, "I could snap your neck in less than a moment."

My breath caught at the statement but his warning was not untrue. Aro was also known for being more than dramatic and his lecturing was no different, "You won't."

He stood upright and scowled, "I could not, even if I truly wished to. You are..."

"Il mio angelo della redenzione." I finished the sentence though I did not know fully what it meant and I stumbled over the words with my poor accent. I knew I couldn't do the phrase its true justice. It was something he called me in the most intimate of moments and never in the presence of others. Granted, public displays of affection were limited and replaced with actions and words of authority and power.

Yet, the broken Italian brought a genuine expression of adoration, "Yes, I think the title is quite fitting."

"I understand your concerns and I will _try _to have them at least walk me home." I assured the ancient being as his lips curled up in victory.

He held my chin gently between his freezing fingers so we were looking directly at one another, "I will walk with you tomorrow."

I stepped forward, breaking his grip on me to lean my head on his silent chest. His hands came to rest on my head and my back, holding me as close as possible. I could feel the intake of air as he took in my scent. I took in his which smelled of old leather and ink with the tiniest hint of something sweet. It was welcomed and charming and I had ached for him in his absence.

"You haven't walked with me since we first met. When you were trying to convince me my lesson plans were far too simple." I let my lips turn upwards as I relaxed even farther into him and felt the exhaustion of the day settle in my body. With the absence of adrenaline from anxiety, my body was realizing how exhausted it was from my taxing day full of busywork and arguing with students. The aches of my shoulders from the tension became more present and I felt the lure of sleep calling.

"I apologize for my absence as of late. This last incident required our guiding hand directly."

My eyes fluttered shut as I relaxed even farther, "But the greatest penalty is to be ruled by someone worse if a person is not willing to hold office himself."

"Plato." He hummed in amusement.

"Don't worry after me, Aro. I know you would never allow anyone to hurt me and I am quite capable outside of your protection."

"My fear is in the ambition of my enemies." He informed me in a soothing voice as he sensed my sleeping state.

"Then destroy them...rip their heads from their bodies and I will stoke the flames at your side."

I could feel the pride and the amusement radiating from him even if I could not see his expression. I simply allowed myself to fall into peace. I fell asleep standing there in the silence and felt...home.

* * *

I woke up alone like usual. Aro never really stayed with me and nearly always left once he was assured I was fully asleep. We had never shared a bed, his old fashion notion of marriage and his fear of...well killing me prevented such an encounter. Though I had caught him checking up on me more than a few times during the night. He tried to sneak peeks of my dreams and of my nightmares with failure every time. Once I had woken myself up enough I threw myself over the side of the bed to sit upright and examine the darkened room with the cool breeze that I could never place the source of.

I looked over to the desk on the opposite wall of the large room. The desk was old and made of thick wood but one would have thought it had just come off the line the way it was polished and cared for despite the neat stacks of tomes on one side and the messy stacks of papers and files on the other. I made my way through the room to stand in front of the desk that Aro and I shared...though Aro did not use it for much more than storing some of his favorites or messages he valued. Rather, he used the table upstairs in the throne room to read with Caius and Marcus when they were not engaged in some business or other, which, as of late, had been taking up the majority of their time.

The neatly stacked tomes were his and were kindly cared for in the best way possible considering their age while my side had class work and lesson plans splayed all over the desk in what could be dubbed as an organized chaos. He tolerated it. The wooden bookshelves that sat on either side of the desk showed our varying interest and personalities. His was full of books older than time that were hand bound and written in every language imaginable. Some of them looked so old I doubted the language, or at least the dialect, existed at all anymore. On the other side, my bookshelf was full of books on philosophy and modern subjects with modern authors giving their input into century old questions. The books were stacked every which way to make them fit into the narrow shelves which left it to be somewhat unattractive to the eye in comparison to his neatly arranged library which were organized by time period.

I hummed as I began to think of what I had to do tonight before I was shuffled off to my Wednesday night class. Their papers were graded and the lecture would be the same one I delivered last night which some room for commentary. This left the day open to whatever I liked and I brightened at the prospect of being able to spend time with Aro now that he had arrived home for the foreseeable future. He was most likely locked up in his throne room with his brothers like usual and by the look of the clock that hung just above the desk it was nearly time for the boys to have their meal.

My head turned to the archway on the farthest wall of the room that led to the small bathroom. The plumbing had been updated to accommodate the human resident and it was very much appreciated. I made my way in bare feet to the mirror hanging above the porcelain sink that was cleaner than if it was new. I took inventory of my tired face and splashed some cold water onto my pale skin to wake my skin up with the rest of my body. My black hair was falling out of its bun off to the side making the small strings left that tried to hold pull painfully on my scalp. I ripped the band out in order to look at the mid-length mess of wavy hair and sighed in frustration. I could already see the painful knots and twists in the strands.

My chocolate eyes were accentuated by the purple bags underneath from the long nights. When Aro was away I tended to rise early and stay up later in order to catch up on work. I was also in the process of writing a book that's deadline was quickly approaching in order to be published. Aro had read it...he had helped me write it with the ideas we shared and discussed and I felt the theories inside were going to be the work of the next age. Perhaps all authors felt such pride in their work. It was something Aro was proud of and I had been more than excited when I got the agreement of publication with a lecture circuit if the book was well received by the audience.

Yet, I knew what the brothers argued about when I was not in the room. The question of when my humanity was going to end either by venom or by the snapping of bones. I doubted Aro would allowed the latter but the question of the transformation had pulled me in a million directions in regards to what life was to be like. I would never be able to lecture again or publish any of my works...perhaps that could be argued if I agreed to do so for a limited period of time with no public appearances. I loved knowledge and teaching, to see it end was the greatest tragedy. I also feared what everyone does who has a partner...what happens if he tires of me? He assured me that was a rarity and vampires were drawn to their partners like a drug as they grew throughout the centuries. He even cited Caius and his wife as people who had ruled together for more than a few centuries. Yet, the reality remained that Aro kept putting it off and Caius would not relent in his pushing of the inevitable. Marcus usually was left to tell the boys to play nicely and play by the rules they had set at the beginning of their eternal reign.

A gentle knock on my bedroom door shook me from my thoughts as I straightened up as best as I could in the archway of the bathroom, "Come in."

The door groaned open to reveal Heidi, who I had assumed was bringing them their weekly meal. She was stunningly beautiful and her gift of attraction was well regarded and known throughout the vampire society, at least that is what Aro had told me when he had shown me around the first time. She was dressed to impress as always with her hair framing her face in perfect curls and her clothes a little more revealing than the standard uniform the Volturi subscribed to.

She gave me a sweet smile, "When you're ready, Aro would like to speak with you."

I laughed a little, "I figured as much. I haven't seen him in a month and I was going to try to spend some time with him before tonight."

"I suppose I should have phrased that a little better." She sighed, giving me a coy smile, "The kings want to speak with you...formally."

"Formally?" My heart sped up when she said the words and I knew what it must have meant. They've made decision. Aro has compromised or Caius has forced his way and I was either to be eaten or changed.

Heidi shut the door gently and entered the room. We spent little time together, but the time we did share I found that she was...well, blunt. Much like Athenodora, Heidi was not fond of hiding the truth from me unless she felt like it would ease the situation as hand. Manipulation was her preference.

"It's nothing to be concerned about. They simply want to have a discussion." She assured me gently.

I felt the prick in my mind every time someone lied to me, "Liar."

She rolled her eyes with her smile, "I enjoy that you can't be fooled."

"That would be a disappointing gift." I sighed with crossed arms as my anxiety led me to the conversation I knew I was going to have soon. I knew what this life entailed and I knew where this relationship was going to end.

Aro's words echoed in my head, _"This affair will either end with your blood on my tongue or with eternity at our feet."_

I was a warning. He might have let me walk away if I chose to at that moment, but here I was.

"I disagree, with your position at Aro's side you would be..."

"A tool." I retorted.

"A ruler." She told me with firmness, "It would be...useful. Not even the kings could lie to you."

I considered the idea before shaking it off and remembering their treatment of Athenodora. She remained in the tower most days with Corin as her constant companion and guard. Caius spoke little of her though when he did there was no malice in his tone. The one issue to which he remained entranced. I didn't want to be locked away. I had ambitions.

"Athenodora would disagree." I remarked. Heidi sat down on the edge of my bed and crossed her legs. One would think that she was simply human if you were to glance. She had such practice with those skills due her constant interactions with them.

"Have you considered that Athenodora doesn't want to be involved? She's much older than Caius and has seen everything that the world has to offer practically. She's not directly involved because she has no desire to be. Caius would fall to his knees for her and she's the only one with that power but she stays content in her tower away from the all the busywork and Caius is content that she is safe." Heidi argued her point as I considered it.

"You think...I don't have the same power." I shook my head at the notion.

Aro was a powerful leader. He remained on his throne for centuries with his brothers by his side and his collection growing with each encounter. He was ambitious and proud about such a quality. I think that's why I was so enamored by him. His drive never wavered...only grew.

She laughed and it sounded like music, "Oh my dear Adeline, you have centuries to learn what power you have."

"We'll see."

"Now, the kings may have all of eternity, but they don't like to wait more then they have to. I suggest you get dressed and...well, you know where to go." She clapped her hands and stood much too quickly for any human. She was excited while I was filled with terror.

"Let Aro know I'll be there in no less than an hour." I gave a tight lipped smile as I nodded my head.

Heidi placed her hands on my shoulders. The red eyes staring at me gave me no fear anymore and her alluring smile calmed some of my nerves. Would I look as wonderful? I wondered if the gods of old were simply immortals among them with talent.

"Everything will be perfect." She dropped her hands and made her way across the room to the door before turning back, "Don't forget the necklace."

Her eyes looked over to the Volturi crest on my nightstand. I swallowed and nodded my head as she exited fully.

This was either the end or the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

_"The Very first moment I beheld him, my heart was irrevocably gone." _  
― Jane Austen, Love and Friendship

After I showered and began to fuss with the tangles of my hair, my mind reflected back to the last ten months that I had come to live in Volterra. I was excited at the prospect of leaving New York for a position overseas even if it was originally meant to be a temporary residence. My upbringing had been less than desirable when it came to the usual family affairs such as vacations and gatherings. My lone older brother, who resided still in New York, seemed stuck where he was with no prospect of ever leaving our childhood neighborhood. In fact, he still resided in the home we grew up in after the death of our mother. Despite our rough upbringing, I had the ambition to make something of myself and I devoted nearly ten years of my life to doing just that. I took college classes in high school and then after school. It consumed me. I had the drive and the will to sacrifice to rise to the top while he took the route of our mother and settled for a low level job in a factory doing the same motion for hours on end. We were only three years apart and with his thirtieth birthday approaching, he had made little in the way of waves or progress outside of his marriage. He told me he was happy...I could not see how. I loved Aro and I would give anything for him, but without the drive to be more than what I was or his drive to rise above to his seat of power I doubted that either of us would be truly happy. Perhaps my ambition is what had drove us apart, but its also how I ended up here.

I shook my head of the thoughts of silly things like family. I would never have one outside of Aro and the Volturi guard if this is the life that I wanted. It _was_ the one that I wanted, but that meant giving up certain aspects of normalcy. I never thought children would be something that I wanted...perhaps it was having the choice down the road. You never realize what you may want until the opportunities are cut off like a chicken's head. The body wanders around in dismay for a while before it accepts it's inevitable death. Many freedoms and choices were taken away for the prospect of power and immortality. To be with the one who completed me so...some sacrifices were required. For instance, I would never have the option of seeing my brother again even if I so desired. Aro had informed me that I might be able to get away with it for a few years with some restraint and color contacts, but the reality of his aging while I remained ever stagnant...well, it was unacceptable for him to find out. One of the hard conversations we had to have one late night after I had heard them fully arguing with one another. Aro had yelled and Caius had broken something in his rage. Obviously, the two had made up and come to a decision to end their tension.

I finished my hair and began my makeup. I wanted to look presentable in front of them. They looked like they were carved of marble and while I did not think I was repulsive I knew I could never compare when standing at their side, but the aid of a little cosmetics did help. I started to pull out the necessary equipment and planned the look I was intending as I yanked open drawers from the marble counter. My lips curled up into a smile as I took out the dark red lipstick tube that I only wore for special occasions. I had been wearing it the night I met Aro. It was quite an unusual night and it was one of the biggest audiences I had ever lectured to.

As I began patting my face with the makeup, I recalled my feigned confidence as I stood in front of the auditorium of people. It was nearly a full crowd and the lack of eye contact and expression reading made me uneasy. I could twist my lectures to interest the people listening but that involved small groups and being able to identify what stuck with them. They were students, professors, and those with a simple interest in Kant's theoretical perspective of morality. It was a requirement of my employment that I give at least one large community lecture with my choice of topic and the intention was simply to invite the surrounding community to engage in thoughtful discussion. I came to enjoy it after I adjusted to the bright stage lights beating down on me and the many faces that I could only dimly see in the darkness. I had put on my most professional and flattering outfit and done my makeup and hair with little more attention than normal. After all, if that many people were going to be forced to stared at me for the better part of two hours, I felt it was my duty to look pleasant.

After it was all said and done, I had tried to walk myself home. It was a fifteen minute walk, five minutes shorter than my current route, and I resided in a small apartment that the school rented for me off campus. It was a studio and all the space I felt I needed for my single lifestyle. Granted, it was still cluttered with books and papers...much like the desk was now but on a much more expansive scale. It was on that walk home that the slim pale figure with such alarming silence emerged from the shadows of a building and smiled. He had worn dark shades that could have been passed off as transition lens that never reverted and he dressed quite similar to the way he did now.

_"It's quite dangerous for a young woman such as yourself to escort yourself home in the dark." The sudden break in silence made my heart clench up in my chest. I was usually so aware of my surrounding out of fear of this very moment and I had failed to notice the man who had emerged off to my side. He was still partially covered by the darkness of the night and shadows cast by the buildings from the lamp lights. I turned to fully face him and tried to stay calm.  
_

_I looked the man up and down as I clutched my bag closer to my side, "It's quite dangerous for a woman to speak to a man she doesn't know in the dark." _

_"You are quite right." He laughed as he stepped even farther into the light and my heart began to pound, "Especially one as charming and lovely as yourself." _

_S__omething in my head was screaming at me to run from him. Get away and get away fast. This man was dangerous. I wasn't sure how yet but every instinct that I had wanted me to get away from him. Yet he looked so soft and godlike. I felt as if I ran my hand down the side of his cheek it would have felt like velvet. If his skin was any whiter it would have been translucent but the pink full lips he had were curled up in a pleasant smile, showing just a glimpse of the perfect white teeth they hid behind them. His hands were clasped together in front of him and were in great contrast to the all black suit he adorned. _

_"I should..." I began to excuse myself when his lovely voice interrupted. It sounded like bells and singing and everything pleasant. _

_"I've just come from your lecture," He told me as I relaxed a little, "You were quite...captivating." _

_I raised my eyebrow at the compliment. It was so...different, "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it and to be honest I'm quite surprised anyone showed up at all." _

_"It would be shameful of me to not offer to escort you home." _

_My eyes caught the shine of his necklace in the lamplight and I couldn't help but stare. It was a crest with a V surrounding it. A symbol and one that looked quite old. Granted everything about this situation seemed quite odd. _

_"I suppose. I'm not much farther." I allowed with some sense of reluctance. _

_He seemed more than delighted and began to speak to me of ideas that few knew or even understood and I began to chime in and listen with such intensity. I had nearly walked past the building to my apartment. He seemed just as captured in my words and nearly looked as if it was painful to leave my side. Yet he pressed a cold kiss to the back of my hand and promised he would see me again before disappearing. _

He did hate it when I walked home in the dark. He walked me home every night after that until he asked me on a proper date. Always behind the shades and my gut told me this man would kill me. I know what my instincts were trying to tell me now. Somehow I knew he was dangerous, just not in the way that I had anticipated. Yet it faded with time and the shades eventually came off. That was quite the night. When he told me everything from the beginning of his life to where we were in that moment.

I looked like quite the match to Aro with the darkening of the eyes and the flaws covered with the foundation. I tried to stand tall in the mirror with some sense of confidence. I was Aro's other half...the other half of the soul he believed had died long ago. I might have believed that too if I did not see the gentleness in which he handled me or the way he still was entranced by the writings and ideas of man. How could one deny the existence of a soul? Did the lion not have a soul because it feeds off the deer? Rather, it is accepted because that is all it can do, so why does that deny him any sort of humanity regardless of the distance between that life and now. We may change what we become but we cannot change who we were or where we came from and why would we seek to?

* * *

I made my way down the familiar darkened hallways of the castle. The brick was rough and sharp, little bits of blood coated the sharp edges the closer I got to the heavy throne room doors. The boys did like to play with their food on occasion. I recalled the first time I had heard the shrieking. I hadn't meant to be that close, in fact I was meant to be miles away from their meal. Aro had arranged the feeding to be at time when I was meant to be teaching rather than wandering the hallways. I ended class an hour earlier than normal due to the upcoming break. No one enjoyed sitting in their last class. They'd rather I hit them with a shovel before droning on to them and there was no point in wasting my voice for the uninterested.

So, I had sneaked in the side door only to be greeted by a panicked receptionist who begged me not to enter the room. She had grabbed my shoulders, the first time they had ever touched me, and tried to pry me away from the hallway...then I heard it. The shrieking of women and the crying out of full grown men. They echoed like ghosts and I half believed that their souls were trapped in the castle some nights when I could hear the groaning of the castle's interior. After all, if vampires existed among us would it be so ridiculous to believe in ghosts? I heard them beg for mercy only to be silenced in the following moments. I had known what he was but I had never had to face the reality of it until that moment. He was a monster who could snap me in two with less effort than it took me to blink my eyes and I doubted I would be able to complete a blink before it was all over. He was a man who feasted on the lives of anyone from the good to the bad to the saints. They were a means to an end and nothing more. Aro had called it the price of immortality.

The memories flooded back as I walked the same path I had that day. I was much more confident now with the heels echoing against the old stone and with no fear in my heart. The only other time I had been frightened by Aro was when I had walked into that room and saw him smiling like a child with blood covered lips that dripped unapologetically down his chin and onto the stone floor below him. There was no remorse only satisfaction and joy as if one was having Christmas dinner. Marcus was rather clean as he took his seat back on his throne looking more engaged than I had ever seen him since. Caius was laughing with Aro with the same stained skin. His hands were covered in the victims' blood as he held on to his last victim...she was dead but he clearly wasn't finished with his meal. Aro had met my eyes as soon as I had stepped foot into the room and I saw the same fear at the realization that I had seen what it meant to live forever. I had vomited at the sight of the bodies and he had Heidi take me from the room only to apologize later with promises of adoration and reassurance that it was the only way for him to remain the way he was intended to be...strong and powerful.

I swallowed with a new kind of fear as I reached my hand up to knock only to have both doors groan open for me with quickness that a human pull could not promise. Demetri stood on my right with a cheeky smile and Alec on my left with the stone expression I had come to know from both him and his sister. I smiled at both men, giving Demetri the brightest grin I could muster, before my gaze flew to the back of the room where the three kings sat on their decorated thrones. There was an air of seriousness as they stared me down. Caius looked as resentful of my presence as he ever did while Marcus, it seemed, was relieved for this nonsense between his two brothers to be over whether it be by venom or blood. The room felt quieter than it ever had and Aro did not stand to greet me like he usually did with such excitement. Rather, he sat with a smile and his legs crossed as he watched me fully step into the room. His head cocked slowly to the side and his fingers came up to clasp in front of him. The excitement in his posture, though still with the air of a god, was noticeable.

"Adeline." It almost seemed like a gentle whisper that he sighed out as I stood in the middle of the room. I may be Aro's other half, but even Aro was no exception to the rules he had enacted centuries ago. That is how great leaders fell...by believing they were above their laws.

"You've caused quite a conflict." Caius's sharp tone rang out across the floor.

"I sense you've come to a decision."

My heart began to pound at the anticipation. The three sets of red eyes were boring into me with three different expressions and feelings represented on each of them. This was it. This was the decision...the finale of my humanity.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Power does not corrupt. Fear corrupts... perhaps the fear of a loss of power." _  
― John Steinbeck

* * *

Despite my courageous demeanor, my heart felt as if it would fall out of my chest as I stood in front of the three men who reclined on their thrones like gods. Red eyes bore into mine each with a different emotion.

"Leave us." Marcus's voice ordered no louder than if he was standing right next to me. Despite the distance Demetri and Alec both took their leave. I could hear their footsteps scuttling behind me to reach the ornate doors. The doors creaked open with the same quickness as they had opened with and then thudded to a loud close. The noise echoed in the silence of the room and bounced around the ancient walls. It was almost a finale of sorts in the tone. The shutting of the door to open a new one...or rather shutting the door to my coffin.

We stood in silence for another moment. A tactic I had seen them use on the rare occasions I had been able to observe their disciplinary summons. They began by simply staring at their victim. They stared not like they were meal to be preyed upon but like they were pieces in game waiting to be moved. Their eyes filled with malice and intent but to what end they let remain a painful mystery. It seemed much more terrifying than simply being victimized by their hunger. You knew your place and you knew the outcome when you were nothing but a victim. When you were viewed as a pawn in game, there were so many directions to be moved and often the people playing had other moves ahead. You never knew the endgame but you had no power but to submit.

Aro still looked quite excited at my presence rather than distraught so I concluded the outcome. Rather, I idealized that it would not be my death. I doubted my departure from Earth would be viewed as a wonderful time, but perhaps the prospect of something he could not have, my blood on his tongue, had become too tempting to reject. I knew how much he wanted to taste it and how much restraint it took in order to be around me. He always told me my presence was worth the pain of temptation but I had seen the danger when he was hungry. If it had been too long it was almost if he had lost himself. Once again the phrase range into my mind, _"The price of immortality." _

"Adeline..." He spoke again with the same sigh of love as if the words rolling from his tongue gave him no greater joy. He crossed his legs and clasped his hands together on his knees. He watched me as if there was no greater joy than the anticipation than the news he was about to share.

"We have come to an agreement on terms of your...soul." Caius's mouth curled at the word as he rushed through the sentence as if he had more important things to do than pass his judgements. "You will agree to them with no compromise or I will be more than happy to terminate your residency. Is that clear?"

There were flames in his eyes and his hands tensed around the arms of his chair. I could see the small indents from the times he had squeezed them so tightly in his anger. He was always careful never to break them though. Ironic as it would be to break his seat of power. He was displeased. Caius hardly compromised and neither did Aro. When their goals did not align...towns had been burned to the ground and people slaughtered in their fighting. Fortunately, it was a rarity to see the brothers so at odds with one another.

"Civility, brother." Marcus reminded him with some authority but mostly exasperation. It was like dealing with children sometimes I imagined. How could one deal with such pettiness for centuries? Perhaps that is why Marcus so clearly wished to die. I would too.

"The negotiability of your terms is subject to what they are." I told him with no hesitation despite the pounding of my heart. "I will not allow you to screw me over in some vain attempt to get your way like a child. I am not afraid of you Caius Volturi."

Aro's laughter erupted and echoed around the throne room. He clapped his hands and looked glowing at the statement.

"Brilliant!" He laughed. "I told you brothers she will make a fine addition."

Caius was standing nearly nose-to-nose with me before I could take another breath. The fire in his eyes had become more than simple flame and now burned with hatred. How dare I embarrass him? Who did I think I was? Oh I knew who I was and much like Heidi had told me earlier...I had a power that some would envy. He sucked a breath in suddenly as if taking in my scent in to scare me.

A cold hand came to grasp the base of my neck and squeezed just enough, "Respect for your elders goes a long way."

"Are you scared of me, Caius?" I asked without thinking. The response was flared nostrils and a concerning squeeze in his grip.

His red eyes widened at the question and for a moment I swore his pupils exploded across his iris. If he had blood to pump through his vile system his face would be just as red. Caius was not questioned. Not by someone outside of Aro and Marcus...perhaps even his wife on occasion. I knew the damage our arguing had done to Aro's ego and so the questioning of Caius would destroy him just the same.

"I wonder what shade of red your blood pumps." He retorted using his other hand to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Enough, Caius." Aro's voice was next to me in the next moment. The excitement of my rebellion had dissolved into concern and authority as he spoke.

Aro had no put hands on Caius yet but I could see the small twitching in his fingertips.

"I can fight my own battles." I reminded him, "Caius is afraid that I want to overthrow him. That if I stay I will sneak into your ear and have him slaughtered like the animal he is."

"Your existence here is an abomination and your insubordination is unwelcome." He reminded him picking me up high enough up off the floor that toes grazed the tile.

I could feel the lack of oxygen setting in and the tightness on my trachea. My hands came up to cup the one he had wrapped securely around my neck. My pulse was beating wildly now but there was that little voice in my head demanding that I earn the respect now. I wanted the power and the respect of the others. I wanted to be more than Aro's lover. I would be...

"I have no interest in such petty games. It's not worth my time."

With those words he dropped me quite harshly onto the floor. The lack of oxygen brought me to my knees as my hand instinctively went to my neck. Gasping breathes helped soothed my burning lungs as cold hands gently touched what seemed to be every inch of me to assess the injuries.

"Since you seem to attached to your pet you can discuss the agreement we've come to." The words were spat at Aro with such spite I thought it might set the room on fire. I glanced over to Aro to see the stone expression I had seen before when he was shoving down his anger.

The doors slammed quickly and I had barley any time to notice Caius's departure when Marcus's voice once again rang out.

"Going after him will do you no good." He informed Aro who was looking at the door with quite the expression. "Rather, I think it best you reign in your tone if you wish to keep some element of peace."

My eyes glanced up at Marcus who now stood to take his exit, "You can't say he doesn't need to be dethroned on occasion."

Marcus stopped at the words and I could see the ghost of a smile on his face before he left to his room without another word. Quite the diplomat Marcus was. He knew what to say and how to say it in order to make life as easy as possible.

"I should..." Aro began to as he helped me to my feet.

"Do nothing." I shrugged to his surprise. "It won't make it any better. We're going to have to get along eventually...assuming we have eternity to figure it out."

The smirk on his face curled his lips and make my heart flutter with adoration rather than fear.

"I want you to marry me."


End file.
